


Connor’s Mission

by besthokage



Series: Detroit Becomes Human [1]
Category: Detroit Becomes Human, Detroit Becomes Human: Connor
Genre: Androids, Detroit Becomes Human - Freeform, Enjoy luvs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, RK800 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthokage/pseuds/besthokage
Summary: Reader confronts Connor on his decision with Chloe.





	Connor’s Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me suggestions on what to do next!

Prompt: Connor’s Mission

“Why did you do it?” 

He turned toward your figure indifferently, his LED a calming blue as he silently ponders over your question before clearing his throat. 

“I only did what was necessary to acomplish my mission.” He says indifferently. “The neutralization of the android was a step to further solve the case.”

Your nose flairs in anger as you point your finger at his chest, he notices before you even lift your arm, but he lets you regardless. “You killed that woman- Chloe- she didn’t do-“

“-It didn’t die.” Connor says coldly. It’s a machine. Androids don’t die, only replaced.” 

You stare up at him in disbelief not believing the amount of bullshit spewing from his synthetic lips.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re born with flesh or metal if you’re alive.. You. Are. Alive.” You say sternly. “What you did to Chloe wasn’t neutralization, it was murder. Cold blooded murder!” You sputter in anger. “All for a bloody case!” 

Connor narrow his eyes, his face features of looking pleasing to the eyes instead take a much serious much darker look, the look he uses while interrogating other deviants. A cruel smirk paints his face, one of sadistic amusement.

“Murder? To an android?” Connor muses. “Why do you care so much, hm? I acquired the information necessary to locating the deviants. Don’t tell me..” He pauses before he scoffs. “Don’t tell me you feel bad for the android?” He scans your face and even though you try to quickly compose yourself he’s already seen through you and shakes his head. “A human feeling empathy for androids?” He questions aloud in a humorous ring to his words. “That’s new.” 

Your brows furrow before you harshly push him away, he lets you. “Fuck you, asshole!” You yell, your emotions manifest inside you until the proof shows through your eyes. And no matter how much you try to blink them away they continue to fall down your imperfect face.

You turn your back to the android as you furiously wipe your tears away, trying your hardest not to have Connor see. Not that he would say anything, but to see him scan you and register the emotions you feel without your permission, then the expression he shows after says more than his words could ever. And that’s what makes it worst, because he knows, he knows and he’ll make sure you know it too. 

“I suggest you detach yourself from androids from now on. Perhaps the level of outbursts will decrease and you can do your job more effectively.” Connor says coldly, his words sharp as he not only disregards your feelings but also insults your level of professionalism in your field of work.

“You think this job is just about solving cases and getting satisfying little ‘mission successful’ on our resumes?” You turn around and look up at him, the gentle gaze you’ve looked at him with is long gone, replaced with a hardness Connor has finished analyzing that he would rather not see painted on your face, especially not at him. His LED flashes yellow.

“My purpose is-“ Connor begins but you cut him off with determination, not caring for whatever programmed shit he has to say as an excuse.

“-This job takes not only determination and investigative skills only. This job takes compassion, empathy, and most importantly actual love for what we do. Our job is not just to have a pretty little ‘mission successful’ at the end of the day, it’s about bringing justice to the unjust. And if you haven’t even learned that yet well then jackass you failed your mission before it even began, and most importantly defective to your very purpose.” You snap sharply. 

And no matter how much Connor likes to play indifferent you knew anything that involves his purpose is bound to always hit a sensitive spot. Wether he notices or not doesn’t matter since he’ll always fall for it no matter what. It’s the only weakness you can effectively use on him.

His jaw locks tightly as he walks up to you, intimidating you with his height as he glares down at your eyes, disdain in his expression.

“My actions have already proven time and time again that I’ve been performing outstandingly, I have been highly effective and my reports and compliments from superiority at CyberLife would disagree with your emotional responses toward my performance thus far.” 

That’s what you’re not understanding, Connor!” You frustratedly say. “This isn’t a fucking test run or about statistics! This is about the beings on earth that we are suppose to serve and protect with our lives. You’re talking about it as if it’s a spreadsheet answering quiz! You’re not being effective, you’re just reflecting off of whatever shit they placed in your hardware programs-“

Connor frowns more as his LED switches from blue to yellow, before settling to a deep yellow. “I did what was necessary. And if you feel what I did wasn’t appropriate, you are more than welcome to make a report to Captain Fowler.” 

“Fuck you, Connor. Fuck. You.” You emphasize as you left a finger to jab at him but this time he catches your wrists, his eyes hard as steel. Long gone were his chocolate orbs and instead the coldest he presents now. 

“I have allowed the first two assaults but I will not allow a third.” He says lowly. His grip on your wrist tightens and if you weren’t purposely prepared in painful inflictions you would most definitely have cried out from the pain. 

But yet you are prepared but still, an apparent squeeze from a Android is ten times worst than a humans. You bit your lip, not wanting to give him satisfaction of seeing you in pain.

“Well allow the fourth, asshole!” With the quickness of a cheetah and the agility of a snake you brought your left leg up and clock the left side of his head with your right foot. 

He drops your wrist momentarily grips the left side of his head as you stagger to regain your footing but alas he did as well, much quicker than you would have liked. 

“Why are you being so aggressive?!” He snaps at you as his stare turns nasty. “Did it make you feel better? To inflict injuries on me? I know you know that androids don’t feel pain so do you think I’m a punching bag?” His voice oddly sounded sounded hurt, wistful even.

You opened your mouth to let out your own snarky comment but pondered on the way he said those words and rethink about what to say. However no matter how you try to justify the aggression you’ve never shown before, it’s all bullshit. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, surprising Connor as his expression softens so quickly it would be comical if the mood wasn’t so serious. “You’re an android, I’m a human, we do things differently, we see things differently.. I’ll try to view you how you want to be viewed so badly for now on.” You say bitterly.

Just as his face softens it frowns right back. It’s clearly not the answer he wanted but at the same time, the response isn’t inappropriate. In fact it should be exactly what he wanted to hear. But it’s not, far from it. And it bothers him, so much he even begins to.. regret his previous actions.

“I’m glad we got our differences corrected.” He says civilly as he fixes his collar and tie, despite it not needing to be. “And if that is all, I will be reporting back to CyberLife.”

You cradle the wrist he previously crushed as you pulled your lips together, you refuse to look at him, finding the floor much more entertaining. “Bye.” You respond drily.

Connor stares down at your form regrettable, his LED flashes dangerously yellow, no blue in sight before he nods and walks off, blinking furiously trying to process the whole event and all the possibilities of what could have happened and how he could improve his relationship with you in the future. But he doesn’t dwell on it long before pondering on theories of the investigation. After all, his mission will always be more important.


End file.
